


December 20th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Lima Bean, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian visit Carole and run into an old friend.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	December 20th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> becky wouldn't let me kill off blaine :(

Carole walks into the living room where Kurt and Sebastian are sitting on the couch, holding a small, rectangle object wrapped in tissue paper. She places it down on the coffee table in front of Kurt and takes a seat in one of the chairs.

“This isn’t your Christmas present,” she says, “but I was clearing out the attic and came across it.”

Kurt smiles gratefully at her and picks up the small gift. Sebastian and Kurt knew that her clearing the attic was mostly a way for her to distract herself, but Sebastian was curious what she might have found up there. He watches as Kurt carefully removes the tissue paper, revealing an old photo of Kurt and his dad in a beautiful photo frame. He glances up at Kurt, and sees a hint of tears in his eyes as he looks down at the photo in his hands.

“Thank you, Carole,” Kurt says, handing the gift to Sebastian before embracing his stepmother.

“Speaking of presents,” Sebastian interjects, because he’d somehow almost forgotten about it, “do you want to see what I made?”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly as Sebastian gets up and wanders back to their room in search of the calendar. He finds it in his suitcase easily, and makes his way back to the living room.

”You actually brought it?” Kurt asks with amusement.

“I wanted to show Carole my crafting ability!” Sebastian mock-pouts as he hands the calendar to his step-mother-in-law. “Go on, Carole, why don’t you open door 20.”

Carole strokes it gently, “This is really good, Sebastian. I love it.” She carefully pops open the door and pulls out the paper. “A coffee cup?” she asks curiously.

“Each picture is a memory of mine and Kurt’s. This one is for the day when Kurt realized that I had his coffee order memorised, and then he was embarrassed that he didn’t know mine.”

* * *

A few hours later, Carole shoos the husbands out of the house while she prepares dinner. They’ve decided to stop by the Lima Bean for old times’ sake, and the second they walk in they’re met with a familiar gelhead. 

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaims, instinctively rubbing his wedding ring. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just um... getting coffee?” Blaine chuckles nervously, trying to ignore the glare Sebastian is shooting him. Despite the three boys having found common ground years ago, Sebastian never quite warmed up to Blaine completely.

“Fun!” Sebastian says with fake enthusiasm. 

“I was just on my way out, actually,” Blaine clarifies, and he turns his gaze back to Kurt, voice softening a little. “I’m really sorry for your loss, by the way. Burt was a good man.”

Kurt rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. Sebastian knows he was dreading having to face the condolences he had managed to evade at the funeral. “Thanks, Blaine. And congratulate Cooper on his engagement for us.”

Blaine nods and starts to make his way past them to the door. “Happy holidays, guys,” he says with a small wave.

Just as Kurt is about to reply, a customer slips on a patch of wet floor, her coffees tumbling from her hands and spilling, one of them colliding with Blaine’s leg as a dark stain spreads across his white pants.

Kurt has to cover Sebastian’s mouth with his hand before Blaine can hear his laughter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 20th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100877) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
